Guilty as Charged
by snickers3339
Summary: Everybody's guilty of it. Looking at somebody they can't have. I know I am. Moliver


**Disclaimer:** I don't own fo-sho.

**A/N: :D Haaaaiii. :3 This is stalling. If anybody's waiting for that second chapter of 'Imperceptible' by me and Courvoisier, I apologize.. **

**Also, expect a collab from me and the brilliant, _AutonomousAnonymous_! :D  
**

* * *

**Guilty As Charged**

**Summary**: _Everybody's guilty of it. Looking at another guy's girl. I just happened to happen to be convicted of falling in love with Jake Ryan's girlfriend, and my best friend Miley Stewart. I don't need to explain how that's wrong on multiple levels. Who knows though? She might just feel the same way._

_**Rating**: K_

**Author: snickers3339 (THERESA)

* * *

**

It was a bright, Saturday afternoon, and I decided to take a stroll into the library, for an obscure, unknown reason. Soon, I found myself playing a spy, watching two specific people, who decided a trip to the library would have been fun as well.

I watched grumpily from behind my book as I watched Miley and Jake embrace for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. I made my eyes narrow into tiny slits, as I glared at them - Well mostly Jake's hands on Miley's waist.

They didn't belong there.

That was a violation. An _outrage_. A _disgrace_.

_My hands belonged there,_ I whined desperately inside my head.

If only both of them could take a trip inside my head. They'd be shocked out of their mind - Jake would probably kill me with his limited amount of zombie slayer moves, and Miley would probably never speak to me again.

_Ever._

And I'd rather still have Miley as my best friend, than lose her forever.

It satisfied me _enough_ to know that I'd always be her best friend, the lovable doughnut, while Jake would always be known as the egoistical toe rag, the guy she used to hate - and was now dating out of pity.

I chuckled behind my book at that last thought. As much as I liked to _think_ that, I knew she was happy, and that was what mattered, right?

That's right. I, Oliver Oscar Oken, was completely in love with my best friend, who probably has no romantic feelings towards me, who is currently dating a 'teen hottie', and who was my first crush...

Yeah - In short - I'm in love with somebody who will _never_ make out with me.

I continued boring my eyes into Jake's stupid head, while he and Miley made out in front of me.

I glanced around the library. Didn't somebody care that they were completely tainting the name of the good library?

I frowned as my eyes landed on other couples making out.

Oh great - I was in the make-out section of the library. Why the hell was I here? I didn't even have a girlfriend.

_Because you're stalking Miley_, said the snide voice in my head.

_No, I was looking out for her_, I replied sharply. _Jake's untrustworthy._

I sighed, wishing everybody would just stop making out. Just because they were doing it quietly did not give them a _right_ to freaking -- Oh my god, that's gross.

I gagged, turning my attention back to Miley and Jake, gagging even more.

Ew, his self-worshipping hands were.. like.._ touching_ her, and it made me want to beat his lips off his face.

I felt protective to the extremes, it even scared me a little. I wasn't aware of this acute sensitivity I had around her. All my feelings and senses were heightened around her - It was like I changed into a different person.

She made me want to be different.

She made me want to be good.

I cared about her too much to let our friendship go to waste - So I settled for being that guy. That guy that she could go to for hugs after a fight - That guy that would always tell her the truth. That guy who would tell her she was beautiful whenever she wanted, because he loves telling the truth.

Yeah-- As much as I love being that guy,_ somethings gotta give_, people!

I'm always riding in the backseat, in second place. I just wish, one day - I could be that first place person - that important person in her life - That person that would bring that smile to her face, that smile reserved for Jake.

He didn't deserve her at all. He didn't know the first thing about her. He didn't know what made her smile the most, which were corny jokes - He didn't know that she loved flowers, _lilies_ to be exact, and he didn't know that by _one_ look into her eyes, he could learn so much.

I felt my heart ache painfully, as they broke apart, smiling dreamily at each other _(I bet he was trying to catch a glimpse of his reflection in her eyes)_ and holding hands. He murmured something to her, and she nodded, smiling that smile again.

He stood up, and walked off. She folded her hands on the table they had been sitting at, and twiddled her thumbs.

Her eyes suddenly flickered to mine, and I blushed heatedly, looking down.

I was suddenly aware that she was walking over to me, and I felt like going into a school-girl fit. I looked up hesitantly, and saw that radiant smile.

"Hey Oliver," she said.

"Aakshgakshg," was what I said.

She gave me a strange look, and I coughed clearing my throat. "I mean," I started, blushing harder still. "Hey Miley."

She giggled, grinning at me. "What's up?" she asked, sitting beside me.

Really.. _Really_ close to me.

"I-- Uh-- Just reading.."

She tilted my hand, examining the cover of the book.

"_A Guide to Babies_?"

I gasped in shock, and dropped the book with a loud bang. The librarian looked up, glared at me, and shushed me brutally.

Oh, now she looks up - But when all the couples were making out, she decided to be completely oblivious.

Miley smirked at me, seemingly resisting a laugh, as I blushed in embarassment.

"I-- I wanted to be prepared." _What the hell was that?!_

She finally let out a series of giggles, muffled by her mouth, as she scrunched up her eyes in amusement.

I frowned, wondering what was so funny about thinking ahead of time.

It took a while for her to get over my little mess-up, but when she did, it was totally worth it. Her eyes were all bright, and happy and she was looking at me intently.

"Anyways, Oliver, seriously you look.._ different._"

"I do?" Of all things, she could have asked me 'what's up' again.. But nooo, she has to tell me I look different, which is like the _epitome_ of all complicated phrases!

She nodded, her eyes searching mine. "Yeah.. Look - I've been your best friend long enough to know that something's up."

"Nothing," I mumbled lamely. She didn't buy that, obviously, and prodded me.

"Come on. I'd love to help."

Yeah? Break up with that _stupid_ boyfriend of yours, and come to me!

What I said, was, "Thanks.. But there's really nothing wrong Miles."

And then I held her hand.

I freakin' _held_ her _hand_.

And what was incredible was that I didn't even freak out. I got all warm inside, and I just wanted to hold her hand forever.

It as so soft, and warm.. And pretty..

She didn't think it was so incredible. This intense blush spread across her face, and she yanked it out of my hand, after about like 5 seconds of staring at me.

Which I at the moment realized that we were inches apart.

Did we move closer?

She coughed softly, wringing her own hands together, looking surprised, nervous and confused, which if you knew Miley, made her look adorable.

"I-- Uh-- What-- What were we talking about again?"

"I dunno. You were trying to help me with something."

"Oh.. Well.. I-- I should go see where.. Where Jake is - We're supposed to go out to lunch.."

"Okay," I mumbled again, disappointed that she was leaving. She seemed to sense my disappointment or something, because what she did cheered me up considerably.

She hugged me, and her lips like brushed my cheek or something.

I was sitting there in awe, just dying on the inside of happiness.

"Bye Oliver."

I blinked blankly at her, vaguely aware that my mouth was hanging open. At that moment, Jake chose to show up, clapping his hands together. I shut my mouth. It probably wouldn't bode well for me if I was gawking at his girlfriend.

I settled for leaning my elbows on the book, and smiled at them, waving (mostly at Miley) goodbye.

Yup. Everybody was guilty of it, looking at somebody else's boyfriend or girlfriend.. That significant other that will never love them back. Having their hearts crushed so many times.

But maybe - As Miley picked up her bag, and turned to smile at me brilliantly; A smile I had never seen before.. One where her eyes sparkled, and her lips were just like pushed apart.. I knew I had seen or experienced that smile myself, having only used those types of smiles around her..

I couldn't help but think_ (and wish)_...

Maybe, just maybe, she was just as guilty as I was.

* * *

_Aww. Wasn't that cute? :D Review please. :)__  
_


End file.
